Pasta al estilo Romano
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Sólo a él se le ocurría tomar las palabras de Alemania "La pasta de Italia sabe bien" como un reto personal...


¡Hola a todos! Me alegra estar en esta sección n.n Tengo un extraño cariño por esta pareja y decidí hacer algo de ellos... la idea no está bien trabajada y quizá faltaron pulir algunos detalles, pero me alegró el resultado

Seguramente el carácter de Romano es muy OoC, ¡pero tengan paciencia! Prometo que trabajaré mejor su personalidad, ¡es que nunca había escrito de un personaje tan agresivo y gracioso!

Espero lo disfruten n.n ¡Gracias!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Pasta al estilo Romano"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Cómo demonios se había metido en esa estúpida situación?

-¿D-De verdad no necesitas ayuda?

-¡Ya te dije que no! –respondió de mala gana mientras abría el refrigerador -¡Esto no es nada para mí, maldición! ¡Deja de estorbarme y lárgate a hacer las cosas que hacen los fornidos!

-P-Pero…

Oh, sí, ya recordaba: todo era culpa de su gran bocota… ¡Tal parecía que hablar sin pensar era defecto de familia y no sólo de Feliciano! Y él que creía que su hermano era el ser más tonto del Universo… ¡Mierda!

-¡Todo estará listo en 45 minutos! –tomó algunos tomates –Será mejor que tengas hambre para entonces, ¡de lo contrario, te echaré en la cara lo que prepare! ¡No permitiré que un macho patatas como tú se burle de mí!

-Tranquilo, no quise decir eso – una gotera le cayó por la sien –Sólo… que no sabía que también supieras…

-¡Pues sí sé! –interrumpió bruscamente - ¡En verdad que eres idiota por dudarlo!

Italia podía ser tonto… PERO, AL MENOS, SABÍA COCINAR… cosa que, odiaba admitir, él no podía hacer… y aunque dicho detalle no le importaba particularmente (pues Feliciano y Antonio le cocinaban sin objeción) cómo necesitaba poder hacerlo ahora… ¡Su orgullo estaba en juego!

¡Pero claro! ¡Tuvo que meterse en semejante lío por abrir la boca y malinterpretar algunas oraciones! Si su hermano era un idiota feliz, él era un idiota impulsivo… ¡Sólo a él se le ocurría tomar las palabras de Alemania_ "La pasta de Italia sabe bien_" como un reto personal!

Y entonces ahí estaba él, en la cocina, reuniendo ingredientes y utensilios para tratar de hacer pasta… ¡Para intentar que Ludwing quedara impresionado!

-Jejejeje – rió con malicia -¡Cuándo pruebe mi comida no dejará de rogarme que prepare más! Jejejeje

Ok, tal vez no, ¡pero tenía que lograrlo! ¡NO HABÍA OPCIÓN! Si las cosas no resultaban bien, Alemania lo catalogaría como un estúpido hablador obsesivo compulsivo… ¡Definitivamente no podía permitirlo!

Bien, que ya era bastante raro que le importara la opinión del macho patatas… pero, por otro lado, ¡¿desde cuándo cocinarle se había convertido en una forma de demostrarle su genialidad? Parecía más idea de Prusia… ¡Nada más faltaba que dijera _"Soy tan awesome"_ para convertirse en una imitación barata de él!

-¡Maldición, todo es culpa de Italia! –vaya que resultaba más cómodo enojarse con los inocentes - ¡¿Por qué carajo tuvo que visitar a Japón precisamente hoy? –empuñó el cuchillo con aterradora frustración - ¡Debería estar aquí para evitarme hacer tonterías!

¡Sí! ¡Debería! Pero no, así que le tocaba pasar por toda esa mierda…

-"No debe ser tan difícil" – pensó tratando de animarse –"¡Sólo es pasta! ¡Si mi hermano la prepara todo el tiempo, significa que debe ser sencillo!"

Sin embargo, nunca lo había visto hacerla… ¡E-En fin! Se puso el ridículo delantal color beige con dibujos de trozos de pizza y se dobló las mangas de la camisa, ¡había que empezar!

Primero que nada, ingredientes… ¡naturalmente tomates, pasta y…!

…

… y… y… ¡Y tomates y pasta!

Los primeros estaban lavados y listos para cortarse… ¿S-Se debían cortar?

-¡L-La pasta! – caminó hacia el estante mientras sonreía nerviosamente –Se supone que se guarda aquí…

¡Era cierto! Encontró una caja que decía "Pasta" en letras grandes; la abrió y tomó un sobre. Preparó la olla grande con agua y la colocó sobre la estufa, enseguida rompió el paquete y vació el producto

…

…

-¿Por qué…? – un tic atacó su ceja derecha

¿Se suponía que los fideos estuvieran así de tiesos? Parecían más bien barras de plástico amarillo…

-¡T-Tal vez el tomate la suavice!

¿Pero debía cortarlos? ¿Molerlos? ¡¿Echarlos enteros?

-¡Obviamente deben ir enteros! –dedujo como lo más obvio del mundo -¡Así se aprovechará todo su jugo!

Los vertió…

Ahora, recordaba que cuando Italia le servía el platillo, iba caliente… ¡Pondría el agua a hervir! Prosiguió a hacerlo y, para que tuviera mejor sabor, agregó un poco de sal, aceite, pimienta, salsa, un trocito de cebolla… ¡y queso manchego!

-¡Esto quedará muy bien! –tapó la olla - ¡El talento para la cocina también viene de familia! Jejejejejejeje

¿Qué más faltaba…?

…

¡Albóndigas! ¡La pasta no podía ir sin ellas!

…

…

¿De qué estaban hechas las albóndigas?

Sabían a carne de res… ¿pero era de esa carne? ¿Y qué había del sabor a pan que luego se distinguía? ¿Y esas hojitas verdes que las adornaban también tenían algo que ver?

-Mmmm… primero tengo que ver si hay carne… - buscó en el refrigerador

…

…

Pues sí había: era aproximadamente medio kilo… aunque no estaba seguro que pudiera hacerla bolita si tenía forma de bisteck…

De todos modos la sacó y puso en una bandeja para enjuagarla con agua limpia, ¡resultaría repugnante cocinarla si tuviera sangre escurriendo! Y por muy principiante que fuera, era de sentido común saber que la sangre NO SABÍA BIEN… o, al menos, recordaba que era así…

¡D-Debía proseguir! En lo que la carne terminaba de escurrirse, sacó pan molido y un huevo… que bien no sabía para qué era lo último, ¡pero era lo básico, ¿no?

Por último, buscó entre las especias esas hojitas raras. En la repisa alta estaban todos los frascos acomodados y etiquetados con su respectivo nombre… ¡GENIAL! El problema era que había diez tipos de plantas diferentes, ¡¿cuál debía usar, maldición?

-Estúpido macho patatas y su jodida obsesión por el orden…

No conocía las yerbas que necesitaba… ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Jejejeje –rió con satisfacción -¡Sólo tengo que echarle un poco de todas! Apuesto que sabrá mejor

Reunió todos los frascos y las llevó a la mesa. Al mismo tiempo, chilló la olla de la pasta anunciando que ya estaba hirviendo, y como no quería que se enfriara mientras preparaba la carne, se limitó a bajar el nivel de la flama

En otra charola puso la susodicha carme, vertió una taza de pan molido, echó diez diferentes hojitas y agregó una yema de huevo…

… b-bien, debía revolverlo: trató de hacerlo con una cuchara, ¡pero parecía que sólo estaba creando extraños grumos!

-¡NI UNA PUTA MIERDA! ¡Me niego a hacerlo! – miró el contenido con horror - ¡No pienso meter las manos a esa cosa, maldición! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ni de coña!

¡P-Pero estaba tan cerca de terminar! Además, ¿una simple combinación de ingredientes iba a impedir que cumpliera con su objetivo? ¡Esto ya no era cuestión de orgullo y palabrería! ¡Ya no se trataba de demostrarle al macho patatas que era capaz de cocinar igual que Feliciano! Vamos, ni siquiera era asunto de sentirse bien consigo mismo

No sabía cómo todo había derivado en eso… pero… sencillamente quería cocinarle a Ludwing una rica pasta… mirarlo degustarla… y tal vez… sólo tal vez… lograr que le sonriera…

No necesitaba una felicitación, ni un comentario… incluso no importaba si no le pedía tora ración… sólo quería ver a ese estúpido fornido disfrutar un platillo hecho por sus manos…

… definitivamente no entendía por qué se sentía así…

-¡N-No tengo que entenderlo, maldición!- volvió a la realidad con precipitada rapidez – Y una mierda, ¡¿por qué pienso en estupideces? ¡Tengo que terminar!

Inhaló, exhaló. Acomodó mejor sus mangas y procedió a revolver los ingredientes con sus manos…

-¡ARGH! ¡SE SIENTE ASQUEROSO, CARAJO! - ¡debía aguantar! - ¡¿Cuánto tiempo debo hacer esta mierda?

Y luego de unos fatigantes siete minutos, tuvo las bolitas hechas… aunque más bien parecían pelotas de ping-pong… ¡p-pero tenían que quedar así, ¿verdad?

Al instante se lavó las manos con mucho jabón, ¡no quería oler a huevo!

-¡Listo! –se secó - ¿Qué sigue?

Se suponía que debía cocer las albóndigas… ¿E-Eran cocidas? ¿H-Hervidas? ¿O al v-vapor?

-"No puedo agregarlas a la pasta como están: se haría un revoltijo asqueroso" –reflexionó –"Quizá deba ponerlas en otra olla… ¡pero se desharían si se cocen, y hervidas tardarían mucho!" – preparó un sartén con un poco de aceite – Lo mejor será freírlas

Colocó lo necesario… ¡y ya se estaban friendo!

S-Sin embargo… ahí fue cuando conoció a su Némesis…

-¡Aceite de mierda! –gritó con coraje - ¡Maldita hija de puta, deja de brincar! ¡ME ESTÁS QUEMANDO, MALDICIÓN!

A-Al parecer era doloroso cuando el aceite caliente caía en la piel…

-¡Estúpida albóndiga! ¡¿Por qué no te mueres, carajo? ¡DEJA DE JODERME Y TERMINA DE FREIRTE, CARNE DE PUTA MIERDA!

Lo peor era que faltaban otras siete…

-¡MALDICIÓN!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Suspiró largamente mientras admiraba el cielo azul…

A veces simplemente no entendía por qué le pasaban las cosas… ¿Acaso Dios se estaba cobrando alguna deuda? ¿Estaba pagando algún Karma del pasado? ¿O sólo al destino le gustaba jugar con su equilibrio emocional?

-Qué problema…

La mayoría de las situaciones que vivía era frustrantes en demasía… aunque, para bien o para mal, con ellas adquirió el codiciado don de la paciencia…

Ser amigo de Italia lo había hecho prácticamente indestructible…

-Ojalá no haya incendiado mi cocina…

Sin embargo, a comparación de su hermano, lidiar con Lovino era como caminar en un campo minado: debía andar con MUCHO cuidado para no pisar una bomba y salir volando en miles de pedacitos…

-Me pregunto si estará bien…

Pero sus cambios de humor tenían una curiosa ventaja: mostraban innumerables facetas de su carácter… tanto buenas como malas…

-Faltan cinco minutos…

… en realidad, más malas que buenas… aunque resultaba extrañamente interesante…

…

Sólo esperaba que no le saliera la faceta homicida: no quería morir envenenado

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al fin… ¡AL FIN…!

-¡Todo está listo!

¡Misión cumplida!

-¡Hay que ver que no fue tan difícil! Jejejejejeje –se sentía… ¡poderoso!

Prácticamente la pasta estaba hecha, sólo faltaba servirla

Apagó la olla de la estufa y dejó las albóndigas en papel estraza para que escurriera el aceite; fue por un plato extendido y un tenedor… ¡ERA MOMENTO DE SERVIR!

-¡Ya vine! –se asomó una cabecita rubia por la puerta de la cocina -¿T-Todo bien?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota! –dijo con seguridad -¡Jamás subestimes a Romano-sama! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de preparar una simple pasta y más! –de repente, _quien-sabe-por-que-carajo_, sintió sus mejillas arder- ¡V-Ve y aplasta tu enorme trasero en el comedor! E-Enseguida llevo la comida

-… está bien

Se retiró

-Ya es hora –sonrió para sí

Destapó la olla…

…

… ¡No se veía tan mal! Al parecer la pasta se había cocido y adquirido una tonalidad ligeramente roja por el tomate… ¡Era buena señal, ¿cierto?

Y aunque estaba SEGURÍSIMO que tenía buen sabor, decidió probar un poco: tomó una cuchara, se sirvió un fideo y lo llevó hasta su boca…

…

… 3…

… 2…

… 1…

-¡¿QUÉ PUTA MIERDA ES ESTO?

Sabía… ¡SABÍA REALMENTE MAL!

-¡Romano! –entró con rapidez -¿Estás bien?

-¡S-Sí! – se apresuró a decir - ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡L-Lárgate al comedor!

-¡P-Pero gritaste horrible! Pensé que te había pasado algo

¿Acaso se estaba preocupando por él?

-¡N-No sucede nada! –sonrió con esfuerzo – Vete a sentar…

Parecía que quería decir algo más, pero salió en silencio, aunque con algo de duda

-Maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡¿QUÉ HAGO, CARAJO? ¡NO PUEDO DARLE ESTO!

Plan B, ¡PLAN B!

Buscó con desesperación en los estantes y en el refrigerador otra cosa que servir… ¡Sin embargo, nada más encontró una salchicha y un par de patatas cocidas!

-¡T-TAL VEZ PUEDA ARREGLARLO! S-Sólo debo agregar otra cosa y enfocarme en la presentación… ¡SI SE VE DELICIOSO, SEGURO SABE DELICIOSO!

¡Grandísima idea! (Sarcasmo)

Procedió a servir en el plato un poco de pasta; colocó cuatro albóndigas y rayó un poco de queso para que se derritiera por el calor de los propios fideos. La salchicha y las patatas las cortó en cuadritos para esparcirlas y agregó un poquito de sal

Recordó de pronto que Feliciano solía adornar algunas comidas con hojitas, así que tomó el frasco que decía "Yerbabuena" y acomodó unas cuantas ramitas

Puso algo de pimienta, unas gotas de cátsup, otras tantas de picante y, para finalizar, un chorrito de limón…

… ¿limón? ¡¿Limón? ¡¿Qué coño hacía el limón ahí?

…

Respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse…

…

¡Maldición, ¿a quién engañaba? ¡TODO SE IRÍA A LA MIERDA! ¡A LA PUTA MIERDA!

¡Debía huir! ¡Salir volando por la ventana, quebrarse algunos huesos y echarle la culpa a Alemania! ¡ESA SERÍA LA SOLUCIÓN!

…

…

Tomó el plato y salió de la cocina. Llegó al comedor y puso el platillo frente al rubio

-Gracias – le oyó decir… pero no dijo nada

Volvió rápidamente por un vaso y una botella de vino: seguro querría tomar alto para quitarse el horrible sabor de la boca

Una vez más regresó al comedor y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa

Esperó…

…

…

Notó cómo el fornido miraba con interés la comida. Apreció el movimiento de su mano al enredar un fideo en el tenedor y, finalmente, su expresión cuando lo introdujo en su boca

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¡no quería ver su reacción de asco! No soportaría tal desprecio… ya era suficiente con escuchar su grito o sus pasos acelerados cuando corriera al baño… ahí sería cuando, una vez más, vería lo inútil que era…

…

… por cierto, ¿no ya se estaba tardando en correr…?

-Romano…

-¡Cierra la boca, maldición! – tensó bruscamente su cuerpo -¡No necesito que me digas algo! ¡Si no te gusta, simplemente tíralo a la basura! ¡Carajo! – apretaba sus puños con muchísima fuerza - ¡Ya sé que resultó un asco, pero no te atrevas a decírmelo! ¡¿Por qué no sólo te mueres y…?

-¡Romano! –interrumpió con calma -¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

-¡¿Que por qué? ¡La pasta…!

-La pasta está bien

…

¿Eh?

-¡No seas mentiroso! –movió sus brazos con desesperación -¡Eres un idiota macho patatas si crees que me engañarás!

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –se notaba confundido, aunque conservaba su tranquilidad – Si algo no me gusta, lo digo y ya…

-¡P-Pero…!

-Romano –suspiró largamente –Si no me crees, prueba un poco

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso quería matarlo? ¡No era tonto, joder!

… aunque…

…

…

Se acercó dudoso…

-Prueba

-¡¿Qué haces? –sonrojó bruscamente -¡¿C-Crees que soy un m-mocoso como para que me q-quieras dar de comer en la b-b-boca?

-N-No lo dije con esa intención… -una gotera cayó por su sien –Sólo come y ya

…

… abrió la boca… y más que morir por la pasta, ¡rogaba no desmayarse de los nervios al ver a Alemania metiéndole la cuchara en la boca! ¡MALDICIÓN!

…

… Y una vez con el bocado, saboreó y tragó…

…

…

…

-Sabe… - abrió los ojos con sorpresa –Sabe delicioso…

Sin duda las grandes obras eran fruto de planeación y organización… o de un golpe de suerte y desesperación, como esa

-Te lo dije – y… ¡y le sonrió! –Muchas gracias por la pasta, Romano

¡S-Sintió de repente cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza! ¡Tanta que pensó que moriría de un puñetero infarto! Era eso, o morir del temblor que atacaba sus manos, ¡o de tanta sangre acumulada en sus mejillas!

-Jojojojojojo ¡Y-Ya lo sabía! –le dio la espalda mientras reía histéricamente -¡Jojojojojo Romano-sama cocina tan bien como Feliciano! Jojojojojo ¡Soy simplemente genial, maldición!

¿O-Otra vez estaba haciendo su imitación de Prusia…?

-Oye – le llamó - ¿Podrías darme un poco más?

¡Y-Ya se había acabado su plato! ¡Y tan rápido! Dios, Dios, Dios, ¡no quería desmayarse ahí!

-¡SÍ! ¡Enseguida! -¡se sentía tan jodidamente poderoso! - ¡Ya sale otra orden _de "Pasta al estilo Romano"_!

Y regresó a la cocina…

…

…

¿Realmente podría ser posible que dos personas se unieran gracias a una sencilla pasta? Quien sabe… seguro que Italia diría _"Sí",_ pero él… más bien opinaba _"Tal vez"…_ Al menos, con ella logró que Ludwing le sonriera…

Una sonrisa dirigida exclusivamente a él y que se había ganado dignamente…

…

…

¡Macho patatas, ya lo vería! ¡Le demostraría que podría hacerlo sonreír con sus platillos a cada segundo! Y quizá, algún día, sólo le pediría a él que le cocinara y sonreiría después…

…

…

-¡Bien! ¡Hay que servir una ración más!

Colocó más pasta en el plato y… y…

…

… ¿Y…?

-… carajo… - una aura pesada le inundó -¡¿Qué le puse la primera vez que la serví?

Las grandes obras eran fruto de planeación y organización…

-E-Era queso, papas… salchichas… ¿Y-Yerba mala?

… o de un puto golpe de suerte y desesperación

-¡YA NO HAY SALCHICHAS! ¡Y ME ACABÉ LAS PAPAS, JODER! ¡¿Dónde quedó queso?

… el punto era, ¿podría volver a repetirlo?

-¡MALDICIÓN!

Quien sabe…


End file.
